Shine
by Marching Mark
Summary: I am a loser who loves you. (Shine - Pentagon) [NCT; #Mark #Lucas #Haechan #LuMark #MarkCas #MarkHyuck #MarkChan]


_even though I like you,_

 _nobody knows_

Tepat lima menit sebelum rutinitas harian yang menjadi kesukaan Yukhei dimulai, yakni pulang bersama Minhyung. Sialnya, kelas terakhir hari ini adalah kelas kimia, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Yukhei, membuat lima menit terasa seperti selamanya. Yukhei melirik Minhyung yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya. Yukhei mendengus malas saat mendapati Minhyung masih asyik mencatat ketika anak-anak lain mulai mencicil mengemasi barang-barang mereka sambil sesekali melirik jarum jam yang sejak tadi seolah cuma jalan di tempat.

Sadar tengah diamati, Minhyung tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Yukhei. "Apa?" bisik Minhyung. Yukhei hanya menggeleng, lalu pura-pura sibuk mengemasi alat tulisnya. Minhyung kembali fokus mencatat, sementara Yukhei sudah selesai mengemasi alat tulisnya. Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Saat guru mereka sudah meninggalkan kelas, Yukhei mendekati Minhyung. "Difoto saja, nanti lanjut mencatat di rumah."

"Diam dulu, cuma kurang sedikit kok," balas Minhyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku catatannya. "Nah, sudah." Minhyung buru-buru mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya, merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuat Yukhei menungguinya mencatat.

Yukhei dan Minhyung berjalan bersisian melewati koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Hal ini tidak mengherankan karena yang masih tinggal di sekolah hanya segelintir siswa kelas tiga dan beberapa guru yang terpaksa lembur, siswa kelas satu dan dua sudah pulang satu jam sebelumnya. "Boo!" Yukhei menepuk bahu Minhyung, mengerjainya. Yukhei tahu kalau Minhyung takut gelap, takut hantu, dan takut tempat sepi. Tapi, dia malah nekat mengerjai Minhyung.

Minhyung terlonjak kaget. Dia hampir berteriak, tapi tangannya dengan sigap menyumpal mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa Yukhei sedang mengerjainya. "Nggak lucu," Minhyung merengut. Yukhei cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Lagian mukamu kelihatan takut banget, aku jadi pengen usil."

Minhyung mempercepat langkahnya, sekarang dia berada beberapa meter di depan Yukhei. "Kalau tiba-tiba yang di belakangmu ini bukan aku, tapi hantu asli, gimana?" celetuk Yukhei. "Omong kosong! Aku nggak takut," balas Minhyung. Meski berkata demikian, diam-diam Minhyung menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya benar-benar Yukhei. "Katanya nggak takut?" Yukhei terkekeh ketika menangkap basah Minhyung yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang was-was. Minhyung tidak menggubrisnya. Dia menghentikan langkah, menunggu Yukhei yang masih tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Saat posisi mereka sudah sejajar, Yukhei kembali menggoda Minhyung. "Sok-sokan jalan cepat, kayak berani saja."

Jarak dari sekolah ke rumah Minhyung tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar satu setengah kilometer. Rumah Yukhei berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Minhyung, sedikit lebih jauh dari sekolah. Jika mau, mereka bisa menggunakan sepeda sebagai alat transportasi. Tapi, baik Yukhei maupun Minhyung lebih suka jalan kaki.

Yukhei dan Minhyung telah berada di luar area sekolah. "Nggak terasa sudah musim semi, ya," gumam Minhyung saat menatap guguran sakura yang memenuhi trotoar. Yukhei yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya diam, dia sibuk memandangi wajah Minhyung yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat bunga sakura. Mata bulatnya melebar, bibir tipisnya sedikit membuka, dan semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya, menandakan jika Minhyung merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu. Menurut Yukhei, Minhyung terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ayo beli es krim!" ajak Yukhei. Di dekat sekolah ada kedai es krim langganan mereka. Es krim yang dijual di sana adalah es krim _homemade_ yang hanya dibuat dalam skala kecil. Kedai itu punya beberapa varian es krim spesial yang hanya dijual pada musim tertentu. Salah satunya adalah es krim sakura ceri yang hanya ada saat musim semi.

Minhyung menerima ajakan Yukhei. Kebetulan masih ada sisa uang jajan di sakunya. Saat sampai di kedai, Minhyung segera menyebutkan pesanannya: dua _scoups_ besar es krim cokelat dengan _topping_ selai stroberi. Yukhei memesan dua _scoups_ besar es krim sakura ceri tanpa _topping_. Selera Minhyung dan Yukhei berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Minhyung tidak suka menu-menu aneh seperti es krim sakura, lain halnya dengan Yukhei yang senang mencoba-coba.

"Mau coba?"

"Nggak, makasih. Apa enak sih es krim rasa bunga kayak gitu?"

"Enak-enak saja. Makanya, coba deh!"

"Nggak mau. Aku geli membayangkan rasanya bakal kayak apa. Errrrr!" Minhyung bergidik, wajahnya mengernyit lucu menampilkan ekspresi jijik yang dilebih-lebihkan. Yukhei gemas melihat tingkah Minhyung. Ingin rasanya mengusak rambut Minhyung, tapi Yukhei menahan keinginan itu. Mereka menghabiskan es krim masing-masing dalam diam.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Yukhei saat mereka selesai makan es krim.

"Ya, memangnya mau ke mana lagi? Uangku sudah habis, aku juga ada janji menemani Donghyuck ke toko buku. Yuk, pulang!"

Yukhei terdiam. _'Lagi-lagi Donghyuck,'_ batinnya.

Sisa perjalanan menuju rumah Minhyung mereka lalui tanpa banyak bicara. Keadaan menjadi canggung sejak mereka meninggalkan kedai es krim tadi, setidaknya bagi Yukhei. Minhyung masih asyik memandangi sakura yang bertebaran di mana-mana, sedangkan Yukhei menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Baik Minhyung maupun Yukhei tidak berniat membuka obrolan.

" _Dude_ , hati-hati!" Minhyung berteriak kaget saat mendapati Yukhei hampir menabrak tiang listrik. "Jangan main _handphone_ kalau lagi jalan!"

Yukhei tidak mengelak saat Minhyung mulai mengomel. Diam-diam dia merasa senang karena Minhyung mengkhawatirkannya.

"Coba kalau kamu jadi nabrak, nanti aku yang susah gara-gara harus menggendong orang sebongsor kamu sampai rumah," Minhyung mendumal, terlihat kesal karena Yukhei malah santai-santai saja. _'Malah senyam-senyum,'_ batin Minhyung dengan perasaan dongkol.

Tidak ada percakapan yang cukup berarti setelahnya. Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di rumah Minhyung. Biasanya, Minhyung akan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Yukhei, kadang mereka juga meneriaki satu sama lain sampai sosok Yukhei menghilang di belokan pertigaan dekat rumah Minhyung. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda karena suatu sebab.

"Kak Minhyung!"

Ya, pemilik suara cempreng itulah penyebabnya.

"Kenapa nggak masuk, Hyuck? Sudah lama?" Minhyung menghampiri dan mengusak rambut Donghyuck.

"Nggak kok, aku baru sampai." Donghyuck menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Minhyung. "Eh, Kak Yukhei?" Donghyuck menyadari bahwa Minhyung tidak datang sendirian, buru-buru dia menyapa Yukhei.

"Hai, Donghyuck!" Yukhei membalas sapaan Donghyuck sekenanya. "Aku duluan, ya!" pamit Yukhei. Sungguh, di pikiran Yukhei tidak pernah terbayang situasi semacam ini. Pikirnya, sore ini akan berakhir indah karena dia—secara tidak langsung—habis berkencan dengan Minhyung, orang yang ditaksirnya dua tahun belakangan.

"Hati-hati, ya! Jangan main _handphone_ di jalan lagi!" Minhyung menggoda Yukhei. Donghyuck hanya melambai ke arah Yukhei.

Yukhei ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Hatinya pedih melihat interaksi hangat antara Minhyung dan Donghyuck. Yukhei cemburu dan marah—entah kepada siapa. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia membenci Donghyuck yang sangat beruntung karena bisa menjadi pacar Minhyung. Tapi, perasaan iri terhadap Donghyuck tetap ada.

Minhyung dan Donghyuck baru mulai berpacaran semester lalu. Masa pendekatan mereka pun tidak terlalu lama, hanya beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Andai saja dulu Yukhei cepat-cepat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Minhyung, mungkin sekarang yang menempati posisi Donghyuck adalah Yukhei. Yukhei menyesal bukan main, tapi dia bisa apa? Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kesempatan baru mungkin bisa didapat saat Minhyung sudah putus dengan Donghyuck, meskipun Yukhei tidak yakin hal itu bakal terjadi.

Sebelum membelok di pertigaan, Yukhei menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Minhyung dan Donghyuck. Dua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama satu sama lain. Minhyung mengusak rambut Donghyuck lagi sebelum mereka masuk ke rumah Minhyung dan Donghyuck membalasnya dengan mencubit pelan pipi Minhyung.

"Andai aku bisa jadi Donghyuck, Minhyung," Yukhei bermonolog, meratapi kemalangannya sendiri. "Bisa jadi temanmu saja rasanya sudah sesenang ini, apalagi kalau jadi pacarmu," Yukhei menghela napas berat, dadanya terasa sesak.

 _I am a loser who loves you_


End file.
